1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to touch pens and particularly, to a touch pen used on touch panels.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Following the recent advancement of various electronic apparatus, such as mobile phones, car navigation systems toward high performance and diversification, there has been a growing number of electronic apparatuses equipped with optically transparent touch panels at the front of their respective display devices (e.g., liquid crystal panels).
Touch pens are good input apparatuses to touch panels. To maintain its portability, the touch pens cannot have large sizes. To obtain good conductivity, the touch pens conventionally have a pen tip made of metals. However, the pen tip made of metals can damage the touch screen of the touch panels.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a touch panel with soft pen tip.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present touch panel and display device using the same, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.